Captive
by SangoShizuruRock
Summary: Sango and Miroku aren't seeing eye to eye. Kagome is looking for someone other than Inu-Yasha. Two demons searching for treasure make an even greater catch. YS HK K?
1. Taken Into the Makai

Summary Sango and Miroku haven't been hitting it off too good. Now, they have to protect a lord from two thieves. Kagome and Sango are the only ones up. What happens if they are kidnapped all for the Shikon no Tama and taken to the demon world? What does Yusuke, Kagome's cousin, have to say about this?  
  
Started June 13, 2004.  
  
The main pairing is going to be a Sango & Yoko because there really aren't that many stories with that pairing in them. If anyone knows a Sango & Yo(u)ko story please tell me, I would be very grateful!  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Sango walked behind the rest of the group, bringing up the rear. She was in deep thought. It didn't really concern anyone in the group. Just her own mindless thinking, perhaps though, it wasn't mindless because she was thinking of her little brother, and her family.  
  
Sango shook her head and noticed that she was getting farther behind in the group. She walked a little faster to catch up with everyone. Kagome was the only one to notice Sango was lagging behind.  
  
"Sango, is there something wrong? You've been acting really weird," said Kagome as she stopped walking to talk to her friend. She was worried ever since Sango zoned out on her at breakfast time.  
  
"It's nothing, Kagome. Shouldn't you be walking up there with Inu-Yasha? You're the only one that can calm his nerves and it looks like he's still mad about you and Koga. You know what I mean? Guys, they get jealous over nothing really," said Sango as she looked at Inu-Yasha's back.  
  
"Yeah, that's our Inu-Yasha alright. Jealous of the prince of the wolf demon tribe," said Kagome, "I wish I had a guy that wasn't as stubborn, and jealous as a combo."  
  
Sango and Kagome laughed a little. Inu-Yasha turned to look at them with a glare. He had heard everything they had said from the beginning. It got really annoying with the being jealous of Koga thing.  
  
"Kagome and Sango, if you don't shut up I will leave you girls to those demons, Yoko Kurama and Hiei," said Inu-Yasha as he snorted and continued to walk with his nose in the air.  
  
"There have been rumors going around that they are stealing stuff form the place that we are going to stay at. If we stop them from stealing the lord's treasure then we will be rich," said Miroku, "I could have all the females that I wanted."  
  
Sango sighed and slammed Hiraikotsu (her boomerang bone) on his head. A sickening crack was heard as Miroku fell to the ground. Sango snorted and Inu-Yasha just came back and started to drag him.  
  
"He'll never change," said Kagome with a sigh.  
  
"I don't see why he has to come with us. All we have to do is destroy Naraku and he'll be free," said Sango with another sigh. Everyone knew that she was just joking, because they formed their group out of the hatred of Naraku.  
  
Miroku woke up and they all started to walk normally again. It took about another hour but they made it to a castle where Miroku had booked them in at.  
  
"Remember to mind your manners, Inu-Yasha," said Miroku as he took the lead and led them all inside. The ruler was a fat, chubby, dumb looking ruler.  
  
"Sir Monk, these are my daughters, I am going now with some men. They need to be protected as does my treasure," said the ruler.  
  
"No problem my lord, I have a half demon with me, a demon slayer, and a very strong miko to accompany me. Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Kagome are their names. Kagome and Sango will guard the treasure while Inu-Yasha and I protect the fair maidens," said Miroku with a bow.  
  
Sango and Kagome snuck a look at the ruler's daughters. Surely, they had got some of their genes from their ugly father. They were just about as ugly as him, it sicken them to see his daughters. Well, they thought at least we only have to protect the beautiful treasure, and not these demons.  
  
The ruler dismissed them and they went to where they would be guarding. Inu-Yasha and Miroku went with the princesses to their room, and Sango and Kagome were led by guards to the vault.  
  
"So, Kagome, are you ready? I mean this is the Yoko Kurama and the Hiei we are facing here," said Sango checking to make sure she had all of her weapons in place.  
  
"I think about as ready as I'll ever be. I'm a little scared though, if those rumors are true then we don't have a really good chance at beating them or saving the treasure, or escaping them with our lives," said Kagome thinking of all the bad things that could happen to them.  
  
"I'll be ahead, just in case they come in, you'll have an early warning," said Sango as she took her Hiraikotsu in her right hand and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Give a shout if you see them, Sango," said Kagome with a smile as she got her bow and arrow ready to fire.  
  
Sango stood guard at the end of the hallway where it split into two different directions. She would not admit that she was scared, this place was just creeping her out. She swore if Miroku or Inu-Yasha scared her she would take their heads off.  
  
"Sango," said Kagome as she tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
Sango yelled and swiped at Kagome with Hiraikotsu. Kagome jumped back in fear and Sango panted and calmed down after she saw that it was just Kagome. Kagome had an annoyed look on her face, and Sango gave her an uneasy smile.  
  
"I was getting a little scared back there, so I was wondering if you know we could guard this space together. I mean you cannot keep an eye on both ways right, and the ruler said that this is the only way into the vault," said Kagome.  
  
"Ya, I think that you should stay up here for the best," said Sango as she looked down the right hallway.  
  
"Say Sango?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, what is it Kagome?" asked Sango as she kept a close look out for any demons.  
  
"When do you think that they are going to...?" Kagome was cut off as she screamed. Sango whipped around and threw Hiraikotsu over Kagome.  
  
Kagome got her courage back and fired an arrow down the hall. Sango caught Hiraikotsu, and took Kagome's hand and ran to the vault. Kagome was panting and trying franticly to get the stupid arrow hooked onto the bow.  
  
"Kagome-san, hurry," said Sango as she prepared to launch Hiraikotsu again, "I'll protect you in the front, and you can help me by firing those purifying arrows of yours."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Humans, they are the stupid lord's defense? Don't make me laugh," said a demon with a headband around his forehead. The other just smirked.  
  
"Well, Hiei, this will be much easier than I thought," said the other demon that resembled a fox.  
  
"Yoko Kurama," said Sango.  
  
"Ah, I'm very famous here," said Yoko as he took a step forward, "Be grateful, normally I don't show myself to humans."  
  
"Prepare to die!" yelled Sango as she threw Hiraikotsu at him.  
  
Yoko saw it coming and he and Hiei jumped up and landed right next to Kagome and Sango. Kagome fired an arrow at the demon whose name had to be Hiei. He dodged the arrow, but got a taste of purification energy as it cut him on his cheek.  
  
Sango fingered the katana at her side. Kagome's bow was in flames and her arrows were useless without her bow. Sango was trying to think of a way to get Kagome out of this.   
  
"Kagome, "sit" Inu-Yasha and scream his name," said Sango as she went to attack both of the demons.  
  
She swiped at Yoko, who dodged then she went to Hiei. She was trying to buy Kagome some time.  
  
"Sit! Inu-Yasha help!" yelled Kagome as loud as she could. She kept on repeating the last part until a red figure came in.  
  
Sango stole a glance at Miroku who was running down the hall. This left an opening for Yoko to attack. He delivered a quick jab to her stomach. Sango looked shocked and then fainted.  
  
"Sango!" called out Miroku as he doubled his efforts to get to her, but Yoko already had her in his arms.  
  
"Hiei, I think that we can steal something more than that fart's treasures," said Yoko. At that Hiei gave a smirk and knocked Inu-Yasha out of the way. He hit a pressure point on the side of Kagome's neck. She fell into his arms and they were gone.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," said Miroku as he shook him awake.  
  
"Miroku, where are they?" asked Inu-Yasha as he jumped up. He looked around and his nose told him that they were long gone now.  
  
"We have no choice, but to return to Kirara, Kaede, and Shippo. With them we will be able to find Lady Sango and Lady Kagome faster," said Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and they ran out of the palace.  
  
--------  
  
Princesses  
  
----------------  
  
"Help!"  
  
"We are alone in the dark!"  
  
"Lord Monk, where are you?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha I need you right now!"   
  
--------------  
  
Sango & Kagome  
  
------------------  
  
Sango sat up to see that she was in a white and silver kimono. She saw in a mirror that her hair was down, and that her other fighting clothes were now where in sight.  
  
"Where in the world am I?" asked Sango to herself.  
  
She got off the bed and started to look around the room. It was white, and had lots of paintings of plants and such.   
  
"Now where are my weapons at?" she asked herself, "I bet that thief and his friends did something to us. I have to find Kagome and get out of here."  
  
Sango looked at anything that might be helpful in getting out of here. She placed a pillow under the covers to make it look like her body was in the bed. Then she opened the door and looked out into the hallway.  
  
Sango looked both ways and sighed. She ran down the left hallway. How do I know which door she's in? asked Sango in her head.   
  
Sango was so busy looking at the doors that she didn't see herself collide with another chest. She froze as the man placed his hands on her forearms.  
  
He looked like a bat demon or something of the sort. Great she was caught now. She had come this far she was not going to stop now, and this demon would not get in her way.   
  
Sango threw a kick at him but he blocked it and threw her over his shoulder. Sango looked confused and started pounding on his back.  
  
"Put me down you demon! Don't you touch me!" yelled Sango while pounding with her fists hard on his back. Servants would stop and look at the sight.  
  
"Girl, my name is Kuronue. Stop that noise and your fists as much as I hate to say are starting to bruise my back. Stop already, you are a weak human. You cannot get away from me, Hiei, or Yoko," said Kuronue as he opened a door and threw Sango in it.  
  
Sango looked around; this was the room that she was put in from the start.  
  
Kuronue shut the door and walked down the hall. That slayer had really hard punches he had to admit. No wonder Yoko took a liking to her in the first place, he thought to himself.  
  
Sango opened the door and went out again. This time she was hungry, and that Kuronue was going to pay for saying that she was just some weak girl.  
  
Sango walked down hall after hall. Finally she sighed and asked a small girl where Kuronue, Yoko, or Hiei was at.  
  
"Oh, miss you shouldn't be out. Master Yoko will be very displeased," said the girl, "By the way my name is Yukina."  
  
"Sango, but I don't care what Yoko thinks, and that stupid bat demon made a fool out of me. I'm hungry and Yoko is going to pay for not feeding me, and Kagome," said Sango as she looked down.  
  
"I'll take you to see them," said Yukina as she led them down a couple halls.  
  
"Master Yoko, Lady Sango wishes to see you, oh, and Kuronue too," said Yukina with a small smile. The three demons were sitting in a room talking about what Sango did to Kuronue.  
  
"She can come," said Yoko.  
  
Yukina nodded and stood in the room. Sango came in looking frustrated and mad. She had a piece of wood in her hand and broke it against Kuronue's head. He had a large bump on it afterwards. Hiei and Yoko burst out laughing, and Yukina did too.  
  
"What was that for you weak human?" asked Kuronue as he stood and glared at her. She glared right back not faltering in her step.  
  
"That was for calling me weak, and for swinging me over your shoulder like some new game or something! I am not weak, I am a demon slayer and I am strong for everything I have left, for mother, father, and Kohaku. I will always be strong for my late village and family, so don't you ever call me weak again!" yelled Sango as she fled from the room.  
  
Yukina looked after her and followed her back. "That was really mean Kuro-kun. You didn't know about the slayers family and village and yet you call her weak," said Yukina as she ran after Sango.  
  
Kuronue looked back at where they had gone. He sighed to himself and sat down. Yoko and Hiei were looking at him with interest.  
  
"So tell me about the slayer," said Kuronue.  
  
"Well from what I know, she is the last demon slayer alive. The village was destroyed while a couple others were away. She was one of the others that were away. Her partners died while they were out and she came back to find the village was gone as well," said Yoko, "Got that rumor from strangers."  
  
"And yet it seems the slayer is already causing problems for the bat and the fox," said Hiei as he laughed a little.  
  
"And what of the miko, Hiei?" asked Kuronue.  
  
"Don't know," said Hiei.  
  
"May I go and check on her Hiei, opps, I mean Master Hiei," asked a bubbly blue haired, pink eyed, girl.  
  
"Go ahead, Botan," said Hiei.  
  
Botan cheered as she rushed out of the room.  
  
Sango cried as she fled from the castle. Finally she had found a way outside without her knowing. This realm as she had seen is not her own. She couldn't even get back to Kirara even if she wanted to.  
  
Sango collapsed on the ground from straining her body too much. She was cold, hungry, tired, and wished she could just crawl up into a ball and go away. That bat demon had to mention that she was alone and weak now. She tried hard not to classify herself as weak, but just couldn't help the fact that she was…weak.  
  
Sango let more tears escape her eyes. Why did she have to be weak? Why couldn't she be strong and shield her emotions, like Sesshoumaru, for example.  
  
Sango kept on walking through the forest, tripping over roots, and getting cut and scraped by trees and rocks and plants. She did all this with no emotion in her eyes. No pain, no fear, and no hurt.   
  
Finally she sat down and looked at her blood bathed body. The kimono was torn and mangled and resembled her body. It was covered in scars from old battles. New ones were going to decorate her now that she stepped on and hit so many things.  
  
"Slayer, where are you?" asked a voice.  
  
"Who?" asked Sango to herself, "No I don't want them to see me cry. I will go."  
  
Sango stood up abruptly and walked over to a cliff. She walked right off of it. Not caring where she was going to fall to.  
  
A hand came down and caught her waist. Sango woke up from her state and looked down. She felt a shiver run up her spine.  
  
The person pulled her up, and hugged her to him. Silver hair, thought Sango as she closed her eyes and took in the smell of roses.  
  
"Hmm, Yoko," said Sango, "Why are you here?"  
  
"You dumb, human!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Why am I dumb, I know why I'm weak," said Sango.  
  
"You are not weak, this is the Makai, the demon world, and I was worried a plant, demon or something killed you. I happen to want to keep you alive," said Yoko as he picked her up.  
  
"Do you care about my well being?" asked Sango as he walked back to the castle.  
  
"Perhaps, our lives are not that different. I don't see why we couldn't get along, Sango," said Yoko.  
  
Sango sighed and just went to sleep.  
  
End of this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will be updating soon.  
  



	2. Refection in the Mirror

-Thank you for the story, but it wasn't there when I looked. Hm, I'll look up the person's screen name on fanfiction.net. I'm so grateful that you happen to give me that story to look up.  
  
-Sorry that Sango seems out of character. I'll try to make it much better for you. Thank you for bringing that to my notice.  
  
-Ya, Inu-Yasha fanfics are pretty good. I really do love crossovers though. They make most of them seem outta this world and cool.  
  
Well now that I am done with answering stuff, let us begin chapter 2.  
  
June, 2004  
  
Chapter 2  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango woke up again only this time she had a person looking in her face. Chocolate eyes looked into her own eyes. She was surprized to see Kagome peering into her face.  
  
"Kagome-san, you are back," said Sango as Kagome gave her a sisterly hug.   
  
"Sango, Hiei let me come to see how you were doing. I'm glad that you are okay. I was fine, Yukina brought me some nice food. She said that a master by the name of Genkai made it," said Kagome with a light smile.  
  
"I was worried about you as you can tell," said Sango. She had to smile though, because Kagome gave her a look that said "of course I knew that you were worried! Do I happen to look dumb or something?". Sango gave a laugh and Kagome stopped her look.  
  
Sango got up and changed into a different kimono. This one was sliver with green streaks going through it. She put her hair up in her usual ponytail, because she hated the way it got in her face. Every time she would do something she would have to pull back strands of hair that kept on falling into her eyes/face. It really annoyed her. That's why she put it up in her ponytail in the first place.  
  
"Master Yoko told me that you were upset last night," said Kagome, worried.  
  
"It was nothing really. I just happen to miss my family and village. Think nothing of it, I suppose he was just worried over my well being, that's all," said Sango, trying to end the conversation on that topic.  
  
Kagome nodded. A girl with brown hair came in. Kagome stood up and looked over at the girl. The girl had a look of worry in her eyes. She looked at them.

"Good, that's where you went. Master Hiei wouldn't tell anyone where he let you go, Lady Kagome," said the girl. She breathed in relief.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sango as she walked over to the girl. Kagome was standing slightly behind her, so she could get a good view of the girl, and not get in the way of their conversation.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, my name is Keiko Yukimora, I am also one of the many servants in Hiei's palace," said Keiko, "You have to dress up nicely, the both of you. Hiei's friends are coming over, Yusuke Urameshi, his mother and father, Kazuma Kuwabara, and his sister and mother, Yoko and his brother and mother, Kuronue and his parents, and Hiei's parents and sister are coming back from their vacation."  
  
Sango nodded and took in all the information that Keiko was so kindly giving out. Kagome smiled at Keiko while taking in the information as well. She didn't mind at all about the dressing up part. They would meet all those people though, which creeped her out a bit.  
  
"Don't worry. We will show them what we shall wear before actually putting it on, thank you," said Sango. Keiko smiled at her and Kagome then left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Just as soon as Sango was about to pick out a very nice kimono Keiko peeped her head back in. She had forgot to tell them the important part of this meeting. She really didn't see how she could forget to tell them something this important, but oh well.  
  
"My Ladies you must remember that we are no longer in the Human World. Their parents and friends are for the most part demon, or at least half demon. Oh, yeah, they are coming for dinner. Just about when the sun touches the tops of those trees outside," explained Keiko. She then bowed and left Sango's room.  
  
Sango looked at the door Keiko left out of and then started to pick out the kimono she wanted to wear. Her choices were between a kimono that was green and had sliver sakura blossoms and silver vines with leaves decorating it, or a kimono that was blue and had green vines running around the edges of it and pink flowers.  
  
"Kagome-san, which of these do you like?" asked Sango as she held up the kimonos for Kagome to see.   
  
"Sango, you don't have to be so formal with me. Just when their friends and families come," said Kagome as she then turned her attention to the pretty kimonos, "I like the green one, and you should wear your hair down and put jewelary in it!"  
  
"Kagome-sa--, I mean Kagome we really aren't to that part yet, perhaps we should wait for Yukina, Botan, and Keiko for that part," said Sango with a small sweatdrop. Sango had met Botan when she had woken up last night. Botan, that ever so cheerful girl, had fed her dinner last night. It was something that Sango was grateful for.  
  
"Yes, I do suppose that you are right," said Kagome, "Come, take your kimono with you to my room."  
  
Sango put the other kimono that she held out for Kagome back into the closet and followed Kagome out of the room. Kagome's room was just down the hall from her's to the RIGHT. Well next time Sango would trust herself and go to the right not the left.  
  
"Kagome, do you think that Inu-Yasha has a chance of finding us?" asked Sango, "I miss the groups antics as much as I dislike Miroku and his problems. I miss Shippo and Kirara very much."  
  
Kagome opened the door to her room. "Yes, I do miss the old group, but this is a real fun experience. I mean it's not every day that you get taken away by some really hot demon guys. Besides I'm sure that we will find a way out of this. We always happen to, we are clever, cunning, and brave. Not to mention that we are pretty for girls, I'm sure we could charm them somehow."  
  
"Oh, really?" asked a voice from Kagome's non-closed door. Hiei, Yoko, and Kuronue stood in the frame of the door. Behind them Botan and Keiko were giggling very loudly.  
  
"How is it that whatever I say that is clever or whatever I get caught, but whenever you say something good you never get caught, Sango?" asked Kagome with a small laugh. She was trying to lighten Sango's mood since she really wasn't that much of a morning person.  
  
"Kagome-san, aren't you supposed to be picking out a kimono?" asked Sango ignoring the demons that stood only a couple feet away.  
  
Kagome nodded and went back to work on what she was supposed to do. She came out of the closet with 9 kimonos in her hand. Sango sighed and watched as Kagome put them on the bed.  
  
"Can't you narrow it down even more?" asked Sango.  
  
"You're right," said Kagome as she put away 1.  
  
The people/demons that were standing in the doorway came in and sat down, watching what they were doing with much interest. It wasn't every day that they had a human in Hiei's place.  
  
"Can you narrow it down to 2, Kagome-san?" asked Sango. She looked very confused as to why Kagome liked so many.  
  
"Hm, sure why not it would be easier now wouldn't it?" said Kagome as she put away all but 2 kimonos like Sango said. The choices were one that was red with gold around the sleeves, neck, and bottom, and the other choice was one that was red and black, with the kimono being black and red trimming around it.  
  
"I like the red and gold on you, Kagome-san. What do you think, Botan-san and Keiko-san?" asked Sango as she turned her attention to Botan and Keiko.  
  
"I totally agree with the red and gold," said Botan as she posed the kimono around Kagome. Keiko had a light smile on her face as Botan and Kagome started fooling around.  
  
"I like the red and gold too," said Keiko as she stood by Sango.  
  
Botan tripped on the kimono and grabbed Kagome's wrist while she was falling. Kagome yelped as they fell on Keiko and Keiko fell on Sango. Once they all tried to wiggle out of the tangled limps they had made they found it was futile.   
  
"Botan you're such a klutz," said Keiko, a little angered. She couldn't see or feel where her legs were, not to mention her hands.  
  
"Sorry, the kimono was in the way," said Botan with a happy smile, "You all should have seen the looks on your faces!"  
  
"Instead of you guys sitting down watching us like hawks, perhaps it would be helpful if you all try to help us out," said Sango trying to ignore the fact that some of her wounds from last night still hurt.  
  
"Oh, Sango your wounds, I forgot," said Keiko.  
  
"Wounds?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Nothing, they were old battle wounds that didn't heal," lied Sango.  
  
Yoko and Kuronue got up and helped them all out. Sango showed them the kimono and asked if it was ok to wear. They all agreed that it did look very pretty on her, so of course she was allowed to wear it.  
  
"Try to be on your best behaviors, if there happens to be some mishap you will die," said Yoko, "Which also means that you will have to reaspond to anything they say, and if they insult you try not to make up a rude comment, and no swearing."  
  
Sango nodded and walked out of the room. There were a lot of things she had to think about. Once she got to her room she just sat on her bed while looking out of a window. Sango wasn't sure why but she was feeling all of a sudden really depressed. She couldn't understand why because in the other room she was feeling fine.  
  
Sango let out a breath she did not realize that she was holding and stood up to get ready. She put on the kimono that she had picked out, and slipped on some shoes. She did not put on any make-up, and let her hair down.  
  
"Sango, are you ready?" asked Kagome as she opened her door and walked into the room.  
  
"I guess that I am ready, Kagome-san," said Sango as she turned to face Kagome, "You look beautiful, Kagome-san. Inu-Yasha would have second thoughts about Kikyo if he saw you in that."   
  
Her small attempt of humor made Kagome laugh a little. Sango smiled and walked past Kagome out of her room. She suggested that Kagome hurry or they would be late in greeting the people that were coming. In the short amount of time that they were at the palace they had memorized certain places and hallways in the palace.  
  
Once they were outside they waited by Botan and Keiko. Sango sighed again, not wanting to do this. If she were back with Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku she would be demon slaying instead of dressing up like some princess. That she was not for sure, in her village when she would play with the other little girls, she would always be that tomboy prince that would save a princess. Never the princess. Always the prince. But now here she was in these "princess" clothes and she really hated it. Why couldn't she have been a guy? Wait no guys are dense, she reminded herself.  
  
"It seems that Yusuke and his family have come first," said Hiei as he watched as a cloud came out of nowhere. When the cloud was gone three demons stood there. One had brown hair with a yellow kimono on, the son most likely had slicked back brown-black hair, and the father had on nice clothes as well with white hair. How odd, thought Sango.  
  
"Atsuko-sama, Raizen-sama, and Yusuke-sama, I would like you to meet some humans from the Human World. One of them is a demon slayer while the other is a human miko, a priestess," explained Yoko as Sango and Kagome stepped up next to Yoko and Hiei.  
  
"Excuse me Yoko-sama, but isn't Atsuko-sama a human as well?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes, that is what I sensed as well," said Kagome.  
  
Atsuko smiled. She nodded at their statements and questions as well. They had figured out that she was not a demon at all, but a simple human from the Human world. That was a feat that many humans did not have.  
  
"Yes, you are right," said Atsuko, "I am a human that just has a long time to live, just like a demon, but I am no demon."  
  
Sango nodded, in understanding what she was saying. Kagome was just as confused as ever. Sango looked at her and smiled a bit.  
  
"Demon mating, is that right? With demon slayer training we are also trained to know how demons mate, in all classes of demons. From the D class, below, and even above to the A class demons. If a B class demon mates with a human, that human will be able to live just as long as that demon. It is a very confusing thing at first to a human, but to a demon it's almost like when two humans get married, Kagome-san," said Sango expressing her knowledge.  
  
Understanding flowed through Kagome's eyes and she nodded. "Sorry, Atsuko-san," said Kagome with a bow, "I didn't mean to cause such a long conversation about nothing really."  
  
"That is ok, when I first came here I was very confused as well. It is all ok, dear," said Atusko.  
  
"Yeah, so this is Sango, the demon slayer," said Yoko. Sango bowed and shook hands with them, "And the miko is Kagome." Kagome followed what Sango did, with a smile.  
  
"I did not know that they taught demon slayers all of that," said Raizen as he looked closely at Sango, "I am very interested. I would of course like to here more of the demon slayer clan."  
  
"Me too, they sound like a very intellegent clan of people," said Yusuke, "Besides sounded like they knew how to take out demons of all kinds. I would like to see some in action."  
  
Sango bit her lip and looked down. "My clan and family are dead. I am the last one, but I would love to tell about what we learned and what our people were like."  
  
Atsuko looked at the girl then patted her on the shoulder. Yusuke offered a smile, and Raizen nodded. By then a lot of the other demons were there.  
  
"Let us make introductions inside," said Hiei as everyone followed him in.  
  
A girl with blood red eyes stood next to Hiei. His mom had blue hair and blue eyes, while his father had black hair and red eyes. There was a very ugly boy with orange hair standing next to a very pretty woman with brown hair and dark chocolate eyes, and next to her was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Yoko was standing next to a man that looked like him, and a woman with silvery hair and pure gold eyes. Kuronue was lastly standing by a woman with black hair and black wings, a man stood next to them with blue eyes and pale skin. Botan and Keiko were sitting next to Sango and Kagome, who were standing. Yusuke and his family were sitting across from Keiko and Botan.  
  
"This is my sister, Yukina, my mother Hina, and my father, Hiko," said Hiei. His mother looked at the demon slayer and the miko with kind eyes. His sister also looked very happy to see them, and Hiei and his father looked indifferent.  
  
"That is Kazuma Kuwabara, and his sister Shizuru, and mother Suzuka," said Yusuke. They all offered a kind smile to them.  
  
"This is my brother Shuichi (not the human one just a name, sry if any1 is confuzed.), and my mother Shori," said Yoko as his brother looked at them with grace and his mother with a smile.  
  
"This is my mother, Kaguya, and my father, Kagami," said Kuronue, his parents also smiled.  
  
"Finally, these humans are from the human world of course. This is the demon slayer, Sango, and the miko Kagome," said Hiei as Sango bowed and Kagome followed suit.  
  
"A demon slayer?" questioned Kaguya, "I have never heard of one of those."  
  
"Miko?" questioned Hiko, "I haven't seen one of those for over a 100 years."  
  
"Can they explain their pasts?" asked Suzuka, "Then we won't have as many questions. Perhaps after they can ask questions that they have for us as well."  
  
"Who goes first?" asked Shuichi.  
  
"I say the miko," said Kagami.  
  
"Yes," said Atsuko, "I haven't heard anything about a miko."  
  
Once they agreed to that they all took a seat. Kagome sat next to Yukina and Sango sat next to Kagome and Shuichi. Next to Shuichi was Shori, then Hina, then on the end Hiko. Next to Yukina was Hiei, then Atsuko, and on the end Raizen. Behind Sango was Yoko, behind Kagome was Kuronue, behind Shori was Kazuma. On the floor in front of Sango was Shizuru, Suzuka, Kaguya, Kagami, and Yusuke.  
  
"Is everyone settled?" asked Atsuko, in a demanding voice. Mumbles of yes's were heard as they tried to get comfortable on the sofa. Of course there was way to many people on it, but oh well they didn't really care.  
  
"You can start whenever you want, Kagome-san," said Yukina.  
  
"Well you see I accidentally broke the Shikon no Tama," started Kagome, of course there were gasps of surprise, "So I teamed up with a half demon. On our adventures we met a fox demon child, Shippo. We gathered many more shards, and met a monk--" Kagome was cut off by Sango.  
  
"A perverted, rude, idiotic, annoying, monk, named Miroku," said Sango remembering all the times he touched her in the wrong spot.  
  
"Yeah, all of those things. He told us that a demon named Naraku was the cause of most of the problems that we had. Naraku shows up and makes our journey more dangerous. After that he, Naraku, planted a tainted shard of the jewel inside Sango and pitted her against us. She was bleeding like crazy, but was a real challenge. Naraku told her that Inu-Yasha killed her clan, so she wanted to get him for revenge. She then figured out Naraku killed her clan, and told us how the Shikon no Tama was made. Ever since then we have been looking for the Shard of the jewel and Naraku. Miroku booked us in at a palace and then we met Yoko-sama and Hiei-sama, and here we are. That was a short, cut to the point, verison," explained Kagome as she took in a large breath of air.  
  
"Amazing, a human going through that. Awesome," said Yusuke, "Can you tell us of something that was hard for you that happened?"  
  
"Ah, sure, why not," said Kagome, "On one of our adventures I had my some of my soul stolen by a demon named Kanna. It was very scarry, but I forced myself to pull through and used my miko arrow to crack her mirror, in which she kept the souls she had stolen in."  
  
"Your soul?" questioned Kaguya, "That is an amazing feat that you have. What a brave human girl you are."  
  
"Demon Slayer, Sango, could I perhaps hear your tale?" asked Raizen as he looked at her with interest.  
  
Sango offered a smile. "I shall tell thee of my horrible story which I keep close to my heart."  
  
"A horrible past means a bright future, or that's at least what the ice maiden clan says," said Hina. Yukina agreed with her.  
  
"When I was eight years old I started my training. It was hard, then I started slaying low class and low level demons when I was nine. I had to study a lot, but I loved it all. My mother passed away after a deadly illness swept through the village. After feeling that loss, I also started to study different types of illnesses, to help others who suffered. After that everything went well, but then our village heard that the Shikon no Tama had come back, and that it was broken. With the demons I killed I found one shard of the jewel. Little did I know that Naraku was after them as well. My brother came with my father and other helpful members in the tribe to defeat a demon that was bothering the lord. In the end Kohaku, my brother, was put under a spell and he slayed the rest of my family and partners that were there. I escaped him with serious wounds, but the palace guards thought him mad and slayed him after he tried to run to me. I think I still have a scar of rememberance on my back to show for what he did. The lord turned out to be a demon that was controlling my dear Kohaku. After all of that I was buried, but I came out of the ground. The prince there had my wounds treated. I then heard the news about the rest of my family and friends being slayed by a demon named Inu-Yasha. Naraku took me to him and planted a shard in my back. I tried to kill Inu-Yasha, but failed. Kagome-san showed me the light and we have been sisterly figures for one another ever since," explained Sango with as much detail as she could at this point.  
  
A wave of pure shock was racing through the room. Sango looked at everyone with calm eyes. Kagome said nothing but leaned on Sango a little. Hiei and Yoko were the first out of their shock. Then everyone else flinched and came back.   
  
"I cannot muster a word. What you have gone through is something that a girl, demon or human, should not have to go through. You were born into the world like this, and you have to accept it, but how? How can you accept a life like the one you have now? How can you live without your family, your clan, your parents, your dear Kohaku?" asked Suzuka.  
  
Sango let out a laugh. "Kagome-san, she, she is my family. Inu-Yasha is like the brother I never had, Miroku is like an annoying little brother, but still wise, Kirara is like a sister, Kaede is like my grandmother, and mother, and Shippo is like a cute younger brother that I have to take care of. They are my family. That is an easy question to answer really," explained Sango.  
  
"They are your family?" asked Hina, "Even though they are not of the same clan?"  
  
"It doesn't matter which clan you come from," started Kagome.  
  
"It only matters if you love them, not as a lover," said Sango.  
  
"But only as a family you have never had," said Kagome.  
  
"We love each other like sisters, therefore we are sisters, but not of blood relation," said Sango.  
  
"And if that is the case we are there for each other as family. We consider each other as family no matter what. We love each other even if we do very stupid things," finished both.  
  
That is chapter 2..I am very sorry if the characters are out of it. If any of the information is wrong, please tell me. Thank you byez.


End file.
